


Don't Be Afraid To Grasp At The Opportunity For Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Confession, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confession, Making Plans/Planning, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reassurance/Reassurances, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni felt a little insecure, when Steve introduced her to Catherine, But she has no idea, that Catherine is married to one of Steve's best friends from his days in the Navy?, What happens when they meet?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Don't Be Afraid To Grasp At The Opportunity For Love:

*Summary: Danni felt a little insecure, when Steve introduced her to Catherine, But she has no idea, that Catherine is married to one of Steve's best friends from his days in the Navy?, What happens when they meet?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a quiet day at the McGarrett/Williams Household, It was a change, & Commander Steve McGarrett was out meeting his friends from the Navy, while his partner, lover, & wife, Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams-McGarrett was relaxing, cause she spent the night feeling nauseous, & the baby kept her up all night, she took a nice warm bath, so she will be able to sleep, when she wanted to. She took her nap, with Steve's favorite night shirt, & pillow. The Beautiful Blond was out like a light in not time. Steve was gonna bring dinner, & a surprise home, so she didn't have to worry about cooking.

 

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins-Harrington, & Steve were enjoying their time together, Plus, The Five-O Commander gets to meet her new husband, & he wants to make sure that he is treating her right, & by what the beautiful brunette says, It's going great so far. But, He couldn't help, but still be protective of her. Catherine laughed, & said, "Steve, Cut it out, He will be here, when he gets here". Suddenly, Catherine was waving a hand at the person behind Steve, "Baby, Over here !", she exclaimed, Steve couldn't believe it, turned to look over his shoulder, Commander Billy Harrington was heading their way. "No fucking way !, Billy Harrington !", he exclaimed, as he looked back at Catherine, "You married Billy Harrington ?", he asked with a laugh.

 

"Yeah, I did, I couldn't help it, He was one of my loves, like you, But there was something about him....I....", Steve stopped her, & said with a smile, "I completely understand, Danni is like that for me too". He got up & ran to meet the handsome younger seal half way, They hugged, & Billy said exclaiming, "Oh man, Steve, It's so good to see you !", "Right back at ya, Brother, I am _really_ glad to see you too",  & they went to join Catherine, & they resumed the rest of their fun time.

 

Meanwhile, Danni was refreshed, after she woke up from her nap, & she was feeling a lot better, She knew it was almost time for Steve & their guests to arrive, So, She went to get changed, & make herself look presentable, & made sure that house looks absolutely perfect. She sat down, & waited for her husband to come home, so she would get to know his friends a whole lot better, than just from stories. **"I hope that they ** _will_** like me"** , she thought to herself, as she went to make herself some tea. The Loudmouth Detective pushed those thoughts of her mind, as she resumes her relaxation without any hesitation.

 

"You guys look absolutely terrific together, I am so glad that you guys took a chance on each other again, You guys deserve it, I mean it", Steve said with a dazzling smile. "You look terrific too, Buddy", Billy said, as he took a sip of his beer, The Former Intelligence Officer smiled, & told her husband, "Smooth Dog finally found his own love, when he came home", Billy said with a smirk, "Oh really, Got a picture ?", Steve got his wallet out, & showed them Danni's picture, "She is beautiful", Catherine said with a smile, "She sure is, I am glad you took a chance on love too, Steve", Billy praised him. "She makes my life, & me feel complete", The Former Seal said, not afraid to admit anything. "Come on, She is waiting for us, I promised her favorite dinner, She & the baby sure gets hungrier now, that she is 8 months pregnant", They paid the check, & stopped at the takeout bar, & put in the order, & they were on their way back to Steve & Danni's house in a matter of minutes.

 

Steve let them in, & calls out, "Danni ?", "I am coming, Baby", she said, & she came out of the kitchen, & was surprised to see Steve & Catherine in the living room, Billy came in, & had his arm around his waist. She couldn't believe how beautiful Catherine looked, & she was feeling a little insecure, but she wasn't gonna let it ruined the evening. The Blond let them into the dining room, & had everything set up. **"God, Let me get through this night"** , Danni thought to herself, as she puts a smile, & plays her role of "hostess", so the evening won't be ruined.

 

The Evening was a little bit awkward, & Danni was only talking, if she was telling a story, or asked a question, Catherine noticed that she wouldn't even smile at her, or at Billy, She needs to fix this, cause Steve deserves to be happy too, When it was time to clean up, Catherine insisted, that she will help her, "You are eight months pregnant, You can't do everything yourself", They went into the kitchen, Billy & Steve were worried about their wives being alone together.

 

Billy said, "You think that Danni is okay, & that they will be okay together alone ?", Steve nodded, & said, "Yeah, If it comes down to knives, We'll stop it, I promise, Let's go watch a game", They went into the living room, where they can watch the game, & enjoy their beers. The Two Friends were glad to be reunited, & it was like when they went through training, & "Hell Week", when they were younger. They also listened out for some noise, & were relieved to find none. They focused on the game, & nothing else.

 

"Danni, Can we talk ?", Catherine asked the shorter woman, as they were doing dishes, & put the leftovers away in the fridge, "Sure, Go ahead", "I know that this evening was a surprise, But, I just want to let you know, I have no more feelings, except for friendship, What we had, It was in the past, & it stays in the past, I don't want to jeopardize your future of your family, Steve has been a great friend to me, especially when he rescued Billy from Venezuela, I am grateful to him for that for the rest of my life, I love my husband, I am content in my marriage, I thought you should know that, I am so sorry for making you feel insecure & uncomfortable in your own home. Danni smiled, & said, "I would like to apologize for being rude, I would like to make it up to you, & Billy, I know the perfect Italian Restaurant on the island, & Salsa Club too, Name the date, We will be there with bells on".

 

Catherine protested, but Danni stood firm, "It will have to be after the baby is born, & getting use to home, But me & Steve would like to take you out, Let us". "Thank you", The Navy Beauty said, & they finished up their job, & joined their husbands in the living room, & they had a great rest of the night, "It was very nice to meet you both", Danni said with a smile, as she shook Catherine & Billy's hands, "You too", Catherine said, "Likewise", Billy said with a smile, & Steve hugged them, & kissed Catherine on the cheek, & shook Billy's hands, & they left. Steve said with a smile, "I love you, Danni", "I love you too", Danni said with a smile, & they shared a kiss, & they went to get ready for bed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
